


getting back what was stolen [Illustrated ver.]

by SleepyKalena



Series: Rogue Fanart [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (even though the fic itself was a gift), (this is a gift to a gift!), F/M, Fanart, Gift Art, NSFW Art, Rated E just in case!, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: "Is this my shirt?"[The illustrated version of "getting back what was stolen" byIvaylo]





	1. Page 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [getting back what was stolen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064358) by [Ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo). 



> four months later, I finally completed the four pieces from the fic! I was so enthralled by the writing that I had to try my hand at illustrating my favorite parts of the fic. I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> (I'm 100% aware that i changed some details and made the drawings different from the writing itself, but let's ignore that, y/n?)
> 
> **Best viewed on desktop rather than mobile!**

"Is this my shirt?" 

Cassian quirks his head to the side, but the faint curl of his lips gives him away. 

"No." Jyn answers blatantly, stretching her body even more on the mattress, where she lied down a while a go to relax (for once).

"It's too big for you." He walks over to the end of the bed and looks down at her.

"Fits perfectly." She shoots back and smirks, because she knows, she knows how it affects Cassian, when she wears some of his clothing.

"Where did you find it?" He sits down not paying attention to her legs.

She scowls at him.

"Was just lying around." 

Jyn is not prepared when he swings over so he is at the end of her feet, ready to attack. But she sees the redness of his ears and the fire in his eyes. It ignites something in her. Cassian leans over her, eyes burning.

"Thief." 


	2. Page 02

She can still win this, so she grabs him by the collar before Cassian can react and pulls him down to her. Their lips are almost touching, unbuttoning his shirt with her free hand. And she whispers against his agape mouth.

"Come and get it."

(and so he does)

The kiss is rough at first and only becomes softer when Jyn can feel Cassian’s tongue against her lips. His knee is pressed between her legs and the friction is driving her nuts. She has to do something against it.

Against this slow kiss.


	3. Page 03

So she pushes upwards, using Cassian’s surprise to her advantage and pulling his shirt out of his pants.

He is fast enough to catch her hands. Cassian pins one down to the mattress while he tenderly brushes his lips against the palm of the other and she actually sighs. _Shit._

Cassian grins at her and all she wants to do is kiss it off of his faces and flip him over, but he knows her to well, because suddenly his hand is opening her pants. He kisses her jaw, down her neck and Jyn is lost in the sensation. Unable to stop him from pulling up her shirt.

Cassian pushes himself up a bit, hair a bit messy, flush on his cheeks and looks at her. It’s the final check and Jyn remains with her previous statement. _Come and get it._


	4. Page 04

He leaves a hot wet trail on her stomach and all to soon her his shirt is gone. His shirt follows hers. Then her bra.

He nibbles at her collarbone, his hands running up and down her sides. He makes his way down, thumb brushing her nipple, while he sucks on the other one and shit, he already has her back arching up. She manages to catch the whimper in her throat, before it leaves her mouth.

Cassian knows it anyway. Kisses her hip bone and finally pushes away her last layers of clothing. When she feels his scruff against her inner thigh she can’t stop her leg from twitching in anticipation. His hands run over her sides once more, before Cassian lifts her up and dives in.

**Author's Note:**

> Each piece took:  
> 1-2 hours _pencil sketch_  
>  1 hour _digital inking_  
>  4-6 hours _coloring_
> 
> Even if I'm slow to create any sort of content, it's hard to deny that this is a lot of labor for just one piece of fanart from start to finish o.o


End file.
